1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recording devices configured to feed a first sheet and a second sheet to a conveying path and to perform image recording on each of the first sheet and the second sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
A known recording device feeds a plurality of sheets sequentially to a conveying path and performs image recording on each of the plurality of sheets. Because a sheet fed to the conveying path may be skewed, a registration process is performed to correct a sheet skew before image recording.